Archer
The Archer : With the fusion of the worlds, a lot of technology invented by all the races was lost and buried in the ruins of the worlds as they twisted together. With the lost of more modern means of self defense, some of the races turned to the steadfast technology of the bow and arrow and learned to hunt and kill dangerous foes with the archaic weapon. Even as time progressed and explorers began unearthing the old technologies, some still prefered the feel of a solid bow in their hands to a rusty rifle. Play Style - The archer class is almost exclusively a ranged class, depending on distance to keep themselves alive as they pick off their foes. Players who pick the archer class will need to remember that although the class is designed around ranged combat, they will need to keep an eye on how much ammunition they have left. Weapon Specialty ''- As long as the archer is using a short or long bow, their attack rolls get a +2 bonus. ''Skill Bonus ''- Archers have keen eyesight and must learn to keep good footing in any enviroment. They get a +1 bonus to Perception and Stealth rolls. ''Alignment ''- An archer can be any non-evil alignment. ''Hit Points ''- The archer starts off with 7 hit points and gets 1d4 hit points per level. ''Base Fortitude Save ''- 0 ''Base Reflex Save ''- 2 ''Base Will Save ''- 1 ''Armor Type ''- The archer class starts off with no armor proficiencies. ''Movement ''- The archer has a base movement of 16 feet. Pros and Cons ''Advantages - The archer class deals damage from a distance, and with enough accuracy can even solves problems with a well placed arrow. Flipping a switch across a chasm? Archer's got it. Sending a rope up a steep cliff? Archer's got it. Disadvantages - While the archer excells at ranged combat, a small hit point pool and no natural armor proficiency means players will have to be careful to avoid heavy damage. As most archer players will want to focus on dexterity, strength and intelligence will often come second and make it harder to level up skills. Eat You Heart Out, Robin Hood. The archer's excellence at ranged combat is hindered only by how well they can move around the field. As long as the archer can stay mobile and keep away from enemies while keeping them in sight, the archer remains a deadly artillery option for the party. Level 1 The archer learns the abilities Deadeye ''and ''Long Shot. *Deadeye: Any attack with a bow or longbow upon a target that is less than 16 feet away from the archer gains a +1 hit roll bonus. *Long Shot: For every 8 feet between the archer and a target, the archer deals an additional 1 physical damage upon a successful hit. Level 2 Learns the skill Disarming Shot, allowing the archer to attempt to disarm a target up to 30 feet away using a bow or longbow. This skill can be used 2 times per day. Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Learns the ability Barrage, allowing the archer to attempt to hit up to 3 targets using a bow or longbow on their 1st turn in combat. The archer must make a hit roll for each attempt. Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Learns the ability Piercing Shot, which causes any arrow fired from a bow or longbow to pierce through any target with an armor class of 10 or lower and travel an additional 6 feet beyond the target. Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Learns the ability Flank, which causes any bow or longbow attack made upon a target from the side or behind to deal bonus damage equal to the archers dexterity modifier. Level 11 Learns the skills Strafe ''and ''Bullseye. ''The archer can only use either of these skills 1 time per day. *Strafe: The archer runs in a chosen direction up to 20 feet, firing an arrow in a designated direction for every 4 feet traveled. Targets in the path of each arrow must make a reflex save or take damage. *Bullseye: Fires a single arrow with a +3 hit roll bonus at a target. If the target is critically hit, they take 1/2 of their current HP as physical damage. Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Upgrades ''Barrage ''into ''Volley, which allows the archer to attempt to hit up to 5 targets using a bow or longbow on their 1st turn in combat. The archer must make a hit roll for each attempt. Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 Leans the ability Snipe, which increases the archers attack range with any bow or longbow by 10 feet. Level 17 Learns the ability Threading the Needle, which gives the archer a free movement action after scoring a critical hit on a target. Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Learns the ability Sharpened Tips, which causes any attack made with a bow or longbow to deal minimum damage no less than half of it's maximum damage. Level 20 Learns the skill Perfect Shot, allowing the archer to fire upon a target using a bow or longbow with a +6 hit roll bonus, and a successful hit will deal 3 times the weapons maximum damage. This skill can be used once per day. The Longstrider : The longstriders have traveled the lands, seen the world, and beheld it's wonders. They have learned how to adjust to their enviroment and fit in with any landscape. Living out in a hectic world has given them insight on how to stay hidden and pick off any possible threats from a long ways away. Level 1 The longstrider learns how to camoflouge themselves to fit in with their enviroment. They gain a +2 bonus to all stealth rolls, and when using a bow or longbow weapon while under the effect of stealth they get a +1 hit roll bonus. Level 2 The longstrider's eagle eye ensures that they always land a deadly strike when firing a longbow weapon. Lowers the required hit roll to get a critical strike with any longbow by 2. Level 3 The longstrider becomes an epitome of surgical precision with a longbow, causing any critical hit they make with a longbow weapon to make the target bleed for half the damage dealt on the next turn. The Skirmisher : Some individuals enjoy using the bow and arrow but don't have as keen of an eye or silent as feet as others. For these archers, learning trick shots and fancy footwork takes the place of pinpointing a target from far away. The skirmisher specializes in moving in and out of combat and quickly getting an upper hand on foes. Level 1 The skirmisher gains +10 movement speed, a +1 initiative roll bonus, and can use a defensive action to leap straight forward or back 10 feet. Level 2 The skirmisher can elect to attempt a crippling shot with a bow weapon instead of a regular attack. A successful hit will decrease the targets move speed by half for 2 turns. Level 3 If an enemy comes within melee range of the skirmisher, they can attempt to shove the target back 10 feet, then follow up with an immediate attack with a bow weapon. If successful, this attack cannot be dodged, blocked, or parried.